


reckless and speechless

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Hey, Ginny!” Luna says airily, plopping down next to Ginny underneath the tree where they always meet, draping her legs over her best friends and resting her head on her shoulder. Her bag is slung underneath her arm, just like always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 8/28

“Hey, Ginny!” Luna says airily, plopping down next to Ginny underneath the tree where they always meet, draping her legs over her best friends and resting her head on her shoulder. Her bag is slung underneath her arm, just like always.

“Hey, Luna.” Ginny replies, turning to see her and shoving her textbook back into her backpack before Luna can see them, a pattern that they’ve formulated over the years. “You going to swim team practice later today?”

“Yup. How was soccer?” Luna asks breezily, nuzzling into Ginny’s red hair and sending shivers up the girls’ spine.

“It was pretty good, we have a game coming up.” She informs Luna, her head falling so that it rests on top of hers.

“I’ll be there.” Luna says, giggling softly, a tinkling noise that sounds like it’d belong to Tinkerbell. She always comes to Ginny’s matches, having not missed any since sixth grade.

“Good.” Ginny mumbles, already grinning as she slips her hand into Luna’s.

They sit in silence underneath the shade, enjoying each other’s’ presence and basking underneath the sunlight filtering through the leaves, the breeze whistling past their ears.

Eventually, Luna stands up with a slight pout, squeezing Ginny’s hand before dropping it. Her warmth is missed, and suddenly the redhead feels cold.

“I’ll see you after practice.” Luna mumbles grudgingly.

“Do you need me to pick you up?” Ginny inquires, sitting up and propping herself up against her hands.

“No, I don’t think so. See you later, Ginny!” Luna calls over her shoulder, whipping her light hair around as she turns away, the light pink strands still sticking out from when she dyed it earlier that month.

Ginny watches her round the corner of the school building, turning back to pull her textbook out to study before stopping. Luna’s sketchbook lies on the ground, and Ginny gingerly picks it up.

With Luna nowhere to found, she bites her worried lip, weighing her options before flipping the book open. Inside, to her surprise, is a wide array of pictures of her.

The dates in the beginning label to a couple years ago, the earlier ones just rough sketches of her smiling and reading. The pictures towards the back are painted, perfected and life-like, and Ginny doesn’t touch them in fear of breaking the spell. She swears it looks like she’s breathing.

Ginny stares speechlessly at the doodles of her, flipping the pages of them, seeing ones of them together, her with a soccer ball, them hugging and holding hands surrounded by hearts.

Despite it being an invasion of privacy, she needs to go find Luna. She needs to talk about her, and find out what her feelings for her best friend actually are.

She stumbles numbly to her feet, unaware of the ground crunching underneath her boots, nearly sprinting to the pool as her bag flaps and slams into her side with every stride.

Thankfully, she catches the girl as she checks into the pool, turning in surprise with the typically dreamy expression on her face. Her eyes land onto the book and she steps forward, shouldering her bag and holding her hand out expectantly.

Instead of giving it to her, Ginny flips to one of the last pages, and holds it out in front of Luna.

Luna blinks in surprise, and she looks vaguely embarrassed, but she remains speechless.

Ginny hands the sketchbook back to her best friend with shaky hands, wanting to ask a billion questions.

Instead, Luna drops her swim bag and book on the floor, not even bothering to check if they’re okay. She steps forward and cradles Ginny’s face in her hands, going on tip toes to kiss her.


End file.
